The instant invention relates to cart devices and more particularly to a battery powered cart suitable, for example, for assisting a hunter in transporting game. The prior art of battery powered carts suitable for assisting a hunter in transporting game is well developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,236 disclosed a cart powered by a portable battery powered electric drill. U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,744 disclosed a battery powered cart that folded for convenient storage. A remaining problem in the art of battery powered carts suitable for transporting game occurs when traversing undeveloped and rough terrain where, for example, rocks, stumps and other such conditions may be encountered which can damage components of the cart such as the motor or axle.